User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's DEATH BATTLE WARZ (Cancelled)
Welcome! Welcome one & all to a little, experimental thing I'm calling DEATH BATTLE WARZ! With a Z instead of an S because... that's hip... right?... Rules! DEATH BATTLE WARZ is kinda like a mixture between Cinefix's show: Movie Wars & a standard Thumbnail Tournament. How it works is the first 12 people who request entry into the contest will be assigned a character & entered into the contest. Once all participants have been entered & assigned a character they will be randomly pitted against another Wiki member & their character. They then have to explain why their character would beat their opponents character in a DEATH BATTLE in at least 200 words. (I WILL BE COUNTING.) I'm trying to pick characters that are somewhat around the same skill level so that nothing comes up as too one-sided. If you are given a character that you don't think you can defend, you can ask for another character. You can do this twice. But once you request a new character you CANNOT go back to the character you passed on. After you've given your reasoning there will be a poll posed to the members of the Wikia. Who argued their character better. Whoever gets the most amount of vote moves on & the other is disqualified. From there, it's a bracket tournament. You keep arguing for your character against other characters until one person is crowned the champion! The people voting for or against you will be doing so because of how well you argue for your character. Whether that character would win or lose is irrelevant. That being said, I will not be your maid. Your spelling, grammar & punctuation is your responsibility. My only responsibility in your texts is making sure that you have at least 200 words. When a round begins you will all submit your texts, once I have added both combatants texts to the blog posts neither will be allowed to change them. So think carefully about when you post yours & what you will post cause your opportunity to change it will be slim. Participants! The contest will not begin until all 12 places are filled. The first 12 people to request entry will be entered. UTF / Captain America (Marvel Comics) 2xSlyCooperx2 / Princess Peach (Super Mario) Bowserdude / Han Solo (Star Wars) ZoomerX5 / Harry Potter (...) NocturnBros / Kitana (Mortal Kombat) CharaFlames05 / Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Brobuscus101 / Nightwing (DC Comics) Prof Manegg / Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Ganime / Indiana Jones (...) Quauntonaut / Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) Timefreezer4 / Samurai Jack (...) Savage Samurai / Link (The Legend of Zelda) Round One! Bowserdude/Han Solo vs Savage Samurai/Link Bowserdude's Argument TO BE ADDED Savage Samurai's Argument TO BE ADDED Ganime/Indiana Jones vs 2xSlyCooperx2/Princess Peach Ganime's Argument TO BE ADDED 2xSlyCooperx2's Argument TO BE ADDED Prof Manegg/Raphael vs UTF/Captain America Prof Manegg's Argument Raphel is a natural born fighter. He has complete mastery in ninjitsu & is able to fight against all 3 of his brothers at the same time. His ninja stealh skills give him an edge in the battle field with the ability to sneak up on his opponents & stan them from behind. His sais which posses the ability to snap a Ninjaken sword in 2 have great stabbing ability & are very durable although they are not as duraable has a Vibranium, Steel & Unknown alloy shield they are still durable & thabks to their small design they have great potenial for being thrown throuh someones head. Raphel has also fought many powerful foes such as the mighty shredder (who fought Batman & won), mutant animals & aliens from other dimensions. His natural turtle shell gives him a hard a durable surface of which he can defend himself with which has survived explosions (also in the 2014 movie he's bullet proof). His anger issues while at first may seem like a weakness can actually be used to his advantage if used correctly. Raphel has also been taught how to pilot the turtle car which is equip with multiple weapons & gagets which Raph can use at his disposal.If that fails Jr has at his disposal the shell cycle. A super fast motor bike created by the one & only Donetello espcially for Raph & finally in the cartoon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward Raph & his brothers are transported to the future. Where he gets access to all new armor & futuristic weaponry. Overall while Steve has the strength advantage, Rely has the advantage in speed stealth, multitude of weapons. So with all this info Raph wins... well if I'm going to win this thing he does. UTF's Argument TO BE ADDED ZoomerX5/Harry Potter vs Quauntonaut/Conker ZoomerX5's Argument TO BE ADDED Quauntonaut's Argument TO BE ADDED NocturnBros/Kitana vs Timefreezer4/Samurai Jack NocturnBros' Argument FORFEIT TimeFreezer4's Argument "Kitana is a formidable, talented, and experienced warrior, but she is ultimately hopelessly eclipsed by Samurai Jack's raw power and strength. Kitana holds with her a standard MK set of physical prowess, being capable reacting to bullets and defend against them as well as smashing through walls and buildings with ease. She has many millennia packed full with experience as Shao Kahn’s enforcer, using her steel fans to slit enemy throats and control their movements with powerful airwaves. Unfortunately for the Edenian princess, this future samurai far surpasses her in nearly every category. She may be able to defend herself from gunfire, but Jack has proven to be far faster through the countless occasions in which he effortlessly deflects all the bullets from machine guns firing upon him with his mighty blade time and time again. Beyond that, he has even defeated a band of trained, clearly superhuman and professional bounty hunters in the time it took water to drop from a leaf to the ground. But most impressively of all, Jack has been seen dodging sunlight before it hits him, a feat which requires him to move and react at the very least relativistic speeds, if not faster than light. On top of his blinding speed, he also has surmounted the strength required to lift a 900 ton wrestler off of him, carry several tons of rocks on his back as he was learning the ways of “jumping good,” literally running and flipping for hours on end as he learned the ways of superhuman leaping. He has even sliced skyscraper-sized monsters to bits with a single slash from his powerful katana. Kitana has been shown to be capable of temporary flight via her fans, but this achievement pales in comparison to Jack’s legs, which have been specially trained to jump so high with so much strength and skill that even mastermind dark lords like Aku have mistaken it for straight up flight. It is worth mentioning that Jack’s katana is indestructible and specifically designed to vanquish villainy from the likes of Aku. Contrary to popular belief, however, the blade is not incapable of harming the innocent, though it lacks its magical power that it uses to smite evil. This is shown when Jack must face brainwashed lizard monks who are in no way inherently evil. Though it cannot harm those who are “pure of heart,” the power-hungry, bloodlusted world of MK isn’t exactly the best place to find such goody two-shoes. Kitana is just as murderous and kombat ready as the rest of them, and thus she would definitely be susceptible to the blade’s power. On top of being able to effortlessly avoid her attacks, strike with immense power, and break her body with superior strength, Kitana is also incapable of harming Jack at all. The time-hopping samurai has survived many dangerous events from being crushed by a 900 ton meat cannonball to surviving a drop from atmospheric reentry, Kitana is incapable of creating or dealing with such forces. Hell, she was even officially killed in MK9 through a simple beating from Sindel, who refrained from using any of her powers in the actual fight. It may seem like Kitana has a range advantage due to wind control and bladed projectiles, but Jack is so fast he can easily avoid or deflect all of Kitana’s attacks she throws his way. Worst of all, Kitana’s weapons are made of mundane steel as opposed to Jack’s indestructible katana. A material that ordinary is easily cut through by Jack, giving him the ability to destroy her weapons along with her body. Lastly, if Kitana ever did find a way to push Jack onto his back heel, he would still gain an upper hand by calling to his ancestors to gain a temporary but massive strength boost that would mutilate her body and end the Edenian princess’ existence." THE WINNER IS TIMEFREEZER4! Brobuscus101/Nightwing vs CharaFlames05/Ken Masters Brobuscus101's Argument TO BE ADDED CharaFlames05's Argument FORFEIT THE WINNER IS BROBUSCUS101! Category:Blog posts